Mann mei hai biswas
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: logic ho na ho.. biswas to hai..
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE.. I AM BACK.. LATE HO GAYI NA? KYA KARU PEAK TIME.. EXAM TIME.. :(.. GETTING NO TIME FRIENDS.. PADHTE PADHTE BORE

HO GAYI HU TO YEH BEKAR MEI LIKH DIYA.. BAS AISE HI..

AND FRIENDS.. AAJ NA KHAS DIN HAI... AAJ NA NAVYA DIDI KA AKA ABHIDAYA FAN KA BIRTHDAY HAI..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DI.. WISH YOU A VERY VERY VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY.. MUAHH.. I LOVE YOU DI.. :)..

THE STORY:

 _"firse.. firse aa geye na tum?"_

 _"haa sir.. aa gaya.. par abhi chala jaunga.. "_

 _"haa to jao na.. aaye hi kyu ho? mujhe akele rehene do.. plz.. go..haat jorta hu tumhare aage"_

 _"mere aage haat mat joriye sir.. jaha aap jor sakte hai.. wohi le jane ke liye to aaya hu.. "_

 _"kehena kya chahte ho Daya? sidhe sidhe bolo".._

 _Daya: Durga maa ke pas.._

 _Abhijeet: kya?_

 _Daya(softly): haa.. mai batata hu.. Abhijeet sir.. hum sab Durga puja karte hai.. mera matlab hai.. Mamta foudation ke pass out students aur present students.. sab_

 _mil kar.. (sadly) bas yehi 5 din wo sab bachhe khul kar masti karte hai sir.. woh sab bhul jate hai.. jo unhe yaad karna bhi nehi chahiye.. bas masti karte hai.. aur_

 _khusiya hi khusiya bat'te hai.._

 _kya karu sir? hum jaiso ke liye... kisike pas extra khushi nehi hai dene ke liye.. is liye hum khud hi khushi bana lete hai.._

 _he smiled broadly..and turned to Abhijeet..  
_

 _Daya: chaliye na sir.. aapko achha lagega...sachhi.._

 _Abhijeet was staring at him continuously.._

 _Abhijeet: tumne hi shuru ki thi na Puja?_

 _Daya(smiled shyly): bas idea mera tha.. baki to hum sab mil kar karte hai.._

 _Abhijeet: kaha se late ho tum itna energy? itni mental strength? tumhe bura nehi lagta kabhi? dukh nehi hoti? rona nehi aata?_

 _Daya: aasu to sukh gaya hai mera sir.._

 _Abhijeet was stunned hearing that sentence of Daya.._

 _Abhijeet(whispered): Daya.._

 _Daya(laughed): kya sir aap bhi? kya le kar baith geye aap? chaliye chaliye jaldi se ready ho jaiye.. hume jana hai.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. please Daya.. tum jao.. tum enjoy karo.. woh sab chis mere liye nehi hai..Durga maa ke samne jaunga kaise mai? woh to maa hai na.. ek maa ko_

 _marke dusre maa ke pas kaise jaunga mai?_

 _Daya: sir.. please sir.. aap aisa mat bolo.. woh to hum sabki maa hai na.. maa jee ke jane ke baad aapke jindegi mei jo khalipan re gaya hai na.. Durgaa maa woh firse_

 _bhar denge.. aap please chaliye.._

 _Abhijeet: lekin Daya.._

 _Daya: uhun.. aur kuch nehi.. koi lekin vekin nehi.. aap mere sath ja rehe hai.. and that's final.. he hold Abhijeet's shoulder.. made him turn and started pulling him_

 _towards his room.._

 _but stopped after some step.._

 _Daya: oh no.. aare rukiye.. mai abhi aaya.._

 _Abhijeet: aare.. kaha ja rehe ho?_

 _Daya(turned towards him): aare sir.. mai to bhul hi gaya.. maine aapke liye naya dreass le kr aaya tha.. par gaari mei hi chod aaya.. do min rukiye mai abhi le kar aata_

 _hu.._

 _Abhijeet: aare.. par.. mere pas to... but Daya had left.. he came back after few moments while saying.._

 _daya: haa haa.. pata hai.. aapke pas bohot sara achhe achhe dresses hai.. par wo sab purana ho gaya hai.. Durgaa puja mei sab ko naya dress pehenna parta hai.._

 _naya shoes pehnne parte hai.. naya hair style banwana parta hai.. naya..._

 _Abhijeet: abhi bhi baki hai? (Daya looked at him with question in his expression) nehi.. mai bol raha tha.. khatam nehi hua hai tumhara list?_

 _Daya(embarressed): aaa.. haa.. haa.. sir ho gaya hai khatam..._

 _Abhijeet: hmm.. achha hai.. to mai kya bolta hu suno.. mai yeh sab nehi pehenne wala.._

 _Daya made an extreme sad face.. and looked down.. with "ok sir".._

 _Abhijeet(thinking): offf yeh larka.. agar jid karta to thik tha.. iska yeh ek hi bar mei meri baat manna.. mujhe hazam hi nehi hota hai.. pakka bura laga hoga.. is liye ek_

 _hi bar mei ok sir bol dia.._

 _Daya(thinking): hmmmmm.. sir.. aapke man mei kya chal raha hai.. yeh mai bohot achhi tarha se janta hu.. hai to aap mere hi sir na.. chal Daya.. thora aur latka le_

 _aapna muh... and he made more sad face.._

 _Daya: thik hai sir.. aapko jo pasand hai.. wohi pehen lijiye..._

 _Abhijeet: maine kaha na.. mai jaunga nehi.._

 _Daya looked at him with jerk.. and said... "fine sir.. mai chalta hu.. sorry to disturb you.. "_

 _and he turned to go out.. Abhijeet snatched the shopping bag from Daya's hand.. Daya looked at him with surprise..._

 _Abhijeet: gaari mei ja kar wait karo.. and saying this he went to his room..._

 _Daya(with extreme happiness): yes yes yes... but soon he stopped as Abhijeet peeped out from his room.. with a angry and serious face.._

 _Daya: sorry sir.. Abhijeet went inside and smiled.. "pagal larka".._

 _here Daya too smiled.._

 _THEY CAME TO THE MAMTA FOUNDATION..._

 _Daya: aayiye sir.._

 _Abhijeet went with Daya to the ground where pandal was made..the surrounding was having a different essence with the sound of Dhak.. sound of knell.. the small_

 _boys and girls were dancing with the rythm..  
_

 _Panditji was pronunciating the sanskrit mantras.. and was doing the Aarti.. all others were standing there with closed palms.._

 _Abhijeet was looking at all those continuously.. he was in a different world.. Daya's voice knocked him.. and he came back to the actual world.._

 _Daya: chaliye sir.. Aarti ho rahi hai.. samne chalte hai.._

 _Abhijeet nodded in yes.. they started going ahead.._

 _Daya: waise sir ek baat bolu?_

 _Abhijeet: kya?_

 _Daya: aap is Panjabi aur Pajama mei na.. bohot mast dikh rehe ho.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. sidhe sidhe puchte kyu nehi ki sir mai is Panjabi aur Pajama mei kaise dikh raha hu.._

 _Daya: mai? mai kaha? mai to aap hi ko keh raha tha.. sachhi.. mujhe to aab tak sab yeh bol chuke hai ki mai bohot achha dikh raha hu.. mujhe khudko bhi to pata..._

 _And he cut his tongue..._

 _Abhijeet laughed out loudly.. Daya looked at him with extreme satisfaction.. and smiled broadly.._

 _Abhijeet: haa haa.. bohot handsome dikh rehe ho... hua? aab chalo.. aao.. and he grabbed his hand and moved forward... Daya looked at him with surprise and smiled_

 _with whole satisfaction..  
_

 _but suddenly Abhijeet stopped.._

 _Daya: kya hua sir? chaliye?_

 _Abhijeet left his hand and looked another side.. Daya went near to him and stood infront of him.._

 _Daya(softly): sir.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. mai.. mai kaise ja sakta hu? wo wo dekh rahe ho? (he pointed.. and Daya followed his signal..) Maa Durga.._

 _Daya: haa to?_

 _Abhijeet looked at him.. and his that gaze told Daya everything.. whatever was going on in his heart.._

 _Daya sighed.. and took Abhijeet's hand.. and said.. "Maa Durga hum dono ko aandar bula rahi hai.. chaliye sir.. nehi to is bar bhi der ho jayegi.. "_

 _Abhijeet looked at him with shock.. and then looked down.. Daya softly gave him a side hug.. and took him to the Durga Mandap.._

 _All were lost in that 'Sandhyarti..'.._

 _Abhijeet smiled now.. but his eyes were full of tears.. Daya saw that but did not tell him anything.._

 _Aarti was finished.._

 _Daya: sir wo ek chotasa peir (tree) jaisa dikh rehe hai aap.._

 _Abhijeet(nodding in yes): hmm.._

 _Daya: usme 9 alag alag peir hai.. wohi asli Maa Durga hai.. yeh to mitti ki murti hai sirf.._

 _Abhijeet: achha?_

 _Daya: haa.. kya aap bata sakte hai ki ismei 9 alag alag peir ke aansh kyu hote hai?_

 _Abhijeet: nehi.._

 _Daya: mujhe bhi nehi pata.. par main ek reason banaya hai.._

 _Abhijeet: aapna aap bana lia?_

 _Daya(childish expression): sir aap sun to lijiye.._

 _Abhijeet: hmm bolo bolo.._

 _Daya: iska aarth yeh hai ki Maa har jaga hoti hai.. kisi ek jaga nehi.. aap sochiye.. yeh alag alag peir aalag alag jaga ugta hai.. aur woh alag alag jaga se collect karte_

 _hai.. matlab yehi hua na.. hai na sir?_

 _Abhijeet(smiled broadly): bilkul sahi kaha tumne Daya.. mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hai yaha aakar.. thora bohot dimag hai tumhare pas.._

 _Daya raised his collar with a broad smile.._

 _Abhijeet(he looked at Daya): Thanks Daya.._

 _Daya: aare ismei aap mujhe kyu thanks bol rehe the? Maa ke ichha ke bina kuch nehi ho sakta.. Maa ne khud aapko invite kia hai.. tab na aap aaye hai..mai to bas_

 _zariya hu..  
_

 _Abhijeet smiled.._

 _Daya: haisye mat si.. yehi sach hai.._

 _Abhijeet nodded.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. Durga Mata Nari Sakti ka aadhar hai.. desh mei kitni dhumdham se Durga puja kia to jata hai.. par tum dekho.. aaj bhi humare society men dominent_

 _hai.._

 _Daya: haa.. sahi kaha aapne sir.._

 _sir aapko pata hai.. durga murti banane ke liye prostitute area ki mitti ki jaroorat hoti hai.. yeh ek niyam hai sir.._

 _Abhijeet: sach mei.._

 _Daya: haa sir.. Maa sabki hai.. hai na sir.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. sabki.._

 _IT was day of Astami Puja..._

 _all were enjoying Sandhya Arati.. after the arati.. Pandit jee came... and told them to take the flame of the Panchpradip.._

 _Abhijeet cupped his down turned palms on the flame and then raised his hands and touched to his forehead.. Daya was going to do the same.. but stopped.. as_

 _Abhijeet touched his hand on Daya's forehead and chest.. Daya looked at him with amaze..  
_

 _Abhijeet looked at him and became confused.._

 _Abhijeet: kya hua?_

 _Daya: kuch nehi.._

 _Abhijeet: fir aisa kya dekh rehe ho.._

 _Daya looked down and smiled.._

 _Daya: kuch bhi nehi sir.._

 _Abhijeet stared at him.._

 _Daya: aab aapko kya ho gaya?_

 _Abhijeet: ek bat batao Daya.._

 _Daya: haa boliye.._

 _Abhijeet: maine tumhare sath kabhi to achha behave nehi kia.. rather bohot badtameezi ki.. humesha tumhe hurt kia.. fir bhi tum ghum firke mere pas kyu aate ho?_

 _Daya: kabhi sochke dekha hi nehi.. aap kahenge to fir aapke pas kabhi nehi jaunga sir.._

 _Abhijeet: isse pehele to bohot bar kaha hai.. tab kaha suna tumne meri baat?_

 _A sad shadow spread over Daya's face.._

 _Daya: aab se manunga.._

 _Abhijeet: achha.. to mai bol deta hu.. fir kabhi mere pas mat ana.. and it's an order.._

 _Daya did not look up.. but nodded in positive and.._

 _Daya: thik se sir.. aab se aap ka har order manunga.._

 _Abhijeet: kyu? tab kyu nehi mane? aur ab kyu manoge?  
_

 _Daya: tab aapko ekele nehi chor sakta tha mai.._

 _Abhijeet: abhi chor sakte ho?_

 _Daya looked up.. with a whispering "nehi".. and a tear drop fell down from his eye.. he felt that.. so he hurriedly turned to the other side.._

 _Abhijeet was stunned.._

 _Abhijeet: Dayaa.. he turned him back.. aye Daya.. aare ro kyu raha hai haa?_

 _Daya was hiding his eyes from him.._

 _Abhijeet(lifted his face up): mai to mazak kar raha tha re.. Daya.. aare mai kaha reh paunga tere bina aab? (Daya looked at him with instantly) haa.. sach mei.. adat par_

 _gayi hai.. tere bina aab chayn nehi milta hai re mujhe.._

 _another drop of tear rolled down from Daya's eye.._

 _Abhijeet: aare dekho to koi.. yeh pagal fir se rone laga.._

 _At this.. Daya could not resist himself from hugging the later one..  
_

 _Abhijeet hugged him back..._

 _Daya: aap bohot bure ho sir.._

 _Abhijeet separated him.._

 _Abhijeet: achha Daya hum dono ke bich yeh jo senior junior wala diwar hai.. kya wo dosti naam ka hatore todh nehi sakte tum?_

 _Daya(smiled from heart): sir.. hum to hai.. 100% 200% 300% dost hai.. bilkul hai.._

 _Abhijeet(in fake anger): hmm.. aaj kal doston ko naam ke badle sir bolte hai log..._

 _Daya cut his tongue.._

 _Abhijeet: kya hua?_

 _Daya: sir._

 _Abhijeet: firse?_

 _Daya: haa sir.. nehi sir.. mera matlab hai.. Abhijeet sir.._

 _Abhijeet laughed out loudly.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. tumse nehi hoga.._

 _Daya looked down.._

 _Daya: hona jaroori hai?_

 _Abhijeet(sighed): nehi bilkul nehi... mai to bas aise hi.. sayed jyada mang lia.. I'm sorry Daya.. mujhe aapna limit mei rehena chahiye tha.. actually yaha aake itna_

 _achha lag raha hai na... lag raha hai firse jindegi jina shuru kar du.. sach mei mujhe kabhi laga hi nehi tha ki mai firse aapna jingedi is tarha se ji bhi paunga.. time is_

 _the healer.. really.. aur.. aur bas is liye thora jyada bol gaya.. I'm really sorry Daya.. mai... he was cut by Daya..._

 _Daya: aisa mat bolo Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet looked at him with jerk.._

 _Daya smiled.. Abhijeet smiled too.._

 _Daya: easy hi hai.. ek to itna bara naam.. fir uske baad sir.. mushkil tha.. yeh hi sahi hai.. hai na sir?_

 _Abhijeet patted on his forehead.. "hey Maa Durgaa".._

 _Daya: aab kya hua?_

 _Abhijeet: kuch nehi.. kuch bhi nehi.. chalo yaha se.. and he grabbed Daya's hand.. and took him to another side where all the children were enjoying themselves.._

 _Daya(continued): nehi.. par aapne aisa kyu kaha?_

 _Abhijeet: kaha na kuch nehi.._

 _Daya: nehi.. maine Abhijeet to kaha na.. fir bhi tumne hey maa durgaa kyu bola? bolo na..._

 _Abhijeet was smiling continuously.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. yeh hui na baat.. sir sir sunte sunte kan mei tala lag gaya tha mera.. aab jake thora sakoon mila hai.._

 _Daya: haa wohi to? fir?_

 _Abhijeet: oh god! thora chup rahoge Daya?_

 _Daya: dekha.. firse firse.. Abhijeeetttt..  
_

 _and with all these they joined others and started enjoying the evening.._

 **"Woh ayega.. jaroor wapas ayega.."**

 **He opened his eyes.. feeling a touch on his shoulder.. he looked back..**

FRINDS.. NEXT PAET WILL BE PUBLISHED SOON.. MAI IS STORY SE KISIKO BHI HURT NEHI KARNA CHAHTI TI.. MAI BAS KUCH INFORMATIONS REGARDING DURGAA

PUJA.. DENA CHAHTI THO.. BAS AUR KUCH NEHI.. AGAR AAP ME SE KISIKO BHI THORA SA BHI BURA LAGA O.. THEN I'M REALLY REALLY VERY SORRY..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. THANKS A LOT..**

 **THE STORY:**

It was Acp sir.. and his friend..

Abhijeet wiped his tears off..

Abhijeet: aare sir aap log.. aayiye na.. itna der kyu kar di?

Acp sir: haa Abhijeet thora late ho gaya..

Abhijeet: koi baat nehi.. aap aayiye.. aiye mere sath..

Acp sir held his hand..

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: haa sir..

Acp sir: aa.. wo.. wo mai tumhare liye tofa laya tha.. as Puja gift..

Salunkhe sir: kya tum is saal bhi nehi loge Abhijeet? hum bohot dil se laye hai..

Abhijeet(smiled): kyu nehi sir.. aap dijiye na mujhe.. mai yaha ke bachho ko de deta hu.. nehi nehi.. aap ek kaam kariye aap khud hi de dijiye.. bachhe bohot

khush ho jayenge.. aayiye na.. he was about to move.. but stopped by Acp sir..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. bachho ke liye hai.. par yeh khas kar tumhare liye laya tha maine..

Abhijeet: aapko pata hai sir ki mai kaunsa gift chahta hu..

Acp sir(with extreme sad tone): Abhijeet.. wo mai tumhe kaha se la kar du?

Abhijeet: aapko nehi dena hai sir.. aap bikul chinta mat kijiye.. (looking at the idol of Durgaa Maa).. maa DAYA ko wapas la kar dengi mere pas.. mai janta hu..

mujhe pura biswas hai.. pura yakeen hai..

just then one boy of age 8-9 came running to Abhijeet.. grabbed his hand and started pulling him with full enthusiasm..

Abhijeet laughed out loudly.. and went with him..

Abhijeet(while going): sir aap log please baithiye na.. mai abhi aaya...

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. yeh intezar kab khatam hoga?

Acp sir: tumhe lagta hai ki yeh intezar khatam hoga?

Salunkhe sir: kyu nehi Pradyuman.. (with hope) ho sakta hai ki...

Acp sir: kya ho sakta hai? bata na.. ky aho sakta hai? 2 saal ho geye hai.. 2 saal se bhi jyada.. kuch ata pata nehi hai Daya ka.. Mission mei kya hua tha last

time.. kuch nehi pata hume.. even HQ ko bhi nehi.. 2-4 jan cop ko chor kar kisi bhi cop ke bare mei kuch pata nehi chal paya tha..

Salunkhe sir: lekin HQ ne to searching operation jari rakhha hai na.. ho sakta hai kuch achha news aa jaye..

Acp sir(in tears): HQ searching operation band kar dia hai Salunkhe.. maine kisi se bataya nehi yeh baat..

Salunkhe sir(shocked): kya?! kya bol rehe ho tum boss.. aisa nehi ho sakta.. aise kaise band kar sakte hai woh log? aare dhoondhne par mil bhi to sakta hai na

Daya.. sayed kisi gand ne un logo ko bandak bana lia hai.. ho sakta hai.. ho sakta hai.. kahi koi bohot secret mamle mei fash geye honge wo log.. ho sakta hai

ki...

Acp sir(in same teary tone): Salunkhe.. us mission ke liye 1 mahine ka time dia gaya tha.. 1 mahine ke andar wo mission khatam karna tha.. thik hai.. 1 mahine

mei nehi hua. 2 mahine.. 3 mahine.. 4, 5, 6.. par yaha.. 2 saal bit chuka hai yaar.. pure 2 saal...

he heaved a sigh... pichle mahine.. 2 saal ho chuka hai.. in do saalon mei bohot dhoondh chuke hai hum sab unhe.. nehi mila hai koi bhi hume.. na hi Daya.. na

baki ke cops..

Salunkhe sir: tumhara matlab hai.. HQ aab Daya ko officially... he could not complete the sentence..

Acp sir: ruk kyu gaya? bol na.. haa.. HQ aab us mission mei geye hue under cover cops ko.. jo lapata hai.. unko officially dead announce kar denge... and saying

this he broke out in tears.. Salunkhe sir was suffering from lack of words to console his friends...

Acp sir controlled himself..

Acp sir: dimag mujhe samjha raha tha is aanjam ke liye taiyar hone ke liye.. par dil.. dil nehi man raha tha.. aab mai kya karu yaar? bureau mei sab ko dekhta

hu.. sab kam karte hai.. par sabhi aapne Daya sir ko miss karte hai.. yeh baat saaf pata chalta hai.. aur.. aur Abhijeet.. wo to har ek pal ginta hai.. ki abhi Daya

ajyega.. abhi ajeyga.. mai use kya use kya kahunga re?

Salunkhe sir: boss please... stop it.. please stop it..

Acp sir(wiped his tears): maine Abhijeet ko nehi bataya yeh sab kuch.. kisiko bhi nehi bataya... bas tujhe hi bataya abhi.. tu dhyan rakhna ki Abhijeet ko kisi bhi

tarha pata na chal jaye..

Salunkhe sir: nehi pata chalega boss.. par woh bachha bohot aas laga kar baitha hai ki uska bhai uske pas lautega.. par use sachhai pata chalega to.. woh

kaise sambhalega?

Acp sir: pichli bar Daya tha use sambhalne ke liye.. aab mujhe nehi pata kya hoga.. sach mei nehi pata..

Salunkhe sir patted his shoulder.. "hume mazboot rehena hoga boss.. agar hum toot jayenge.. to Abhijeet ko (stressing) jinda bachana mushkil ho jayega.. jis

tarha se woh joor gaya hai Daya se.. pata nehi kaise"..

Acp sir nodded.. "maine to sari jimmedari (pointing Durga's idol) unhi pe chor dia hai.. wohi sambhalengi aapne bete ko.. mujhe kuch nehi pata"..

Salunkhe sir closed his eyes.."Maa raksha karna"...

Salunkhe sir: chalo Pradyuman.. udher.. sab hai udher.. Abhijeet bhi..

Acp sir: haa. chalo..

they started talking to others.. each and everyone was asking about their dear Daya sir, Daya bhaiya, Daya beta, Daya chachu..

And Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were giving them the false assurance that Daya would be come back..

after some time...

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. yeh Abhijeet kaha gaya?

Acp sir: haa.. mai bhi tujhse yehi puchne aa raha tha.. dekha nehi usse yaha kahi bhi.. andar hai kya?'

Salunkhe sir: nehi.. abhi mai aandar se ho kar aara ha hu.. nehi hai woh udher..

they heard a soft little voice..

"aap log Abhijeet bhaiya ko dhoodh rehe ho Dada?"

Acp sir smiled and picked that little angel in his arms..

Acp sir: haa Mitul beta.. aapko pata hai woh kaha hai?

Mitul(sadly): chale geye..

Salunkhe sir: chale geye?

Mitul: haa.. maine kitna bulaya.. Abhijeet bhaiya.. Abhijeet bhaiya.. par woh sune hi nehi... daudhte hue chale geye..

Acp sir kissed on her cheeks.. "sayed unhe koi jarrori kaam yaad aa gaya hoga beta.. is liye chale geye.. achha unhe wapas aane do.. mai unhe khub dant

dunga.. humare Mitul ko bina bataye woh kaise ja sakte hai?"

Mitul: nehi nehi mat dantna.. nehi to Daya bhaiya aake aapko dante denge.. par Daya bhaiya aayenge kab?

Acp sir put her down from his lap..

Acp sir: aajeyenge beta.. jao.. tum ja kar khelo..

Mitul: ok.. par aap unhe kehena ki woh jaldi aajeye.. thik hai?

Acp sir smiled and said.. "thik hai".. Mitul went from there with her small steps..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman kya tum bhi wohi soch rehe ho jo mai soch raha hu?

Acp sir: Salunkhe .. kahi humara shaq sahi na hho jaye.. agar aisa hua to bohot bari garbar ho jayegi yaar.. bohot bari garbar..

HERE THE DOOR GOT OPENED WITH FULL FORCE..

The man entered like a storm.. and immidietely went to a room..

and called "Dayaaa"..

he was breathing heavily.. sweat drops were covering his forehead.. and he was standing.. holding the room door.. after some moment he came near a

drawer.. took out his brother's photo frame.. and started staring at that..

He sat down on the floor.. the frame was still present in his hand.. he started talking with him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. dekh na yaar.. Acp sir kya kya bol rehe hai.. pagal ho geye hai woh pura.. uppss.. sorry sorry.. woh humare sir hai.. unke bare mei aisa nehi

kehena chahiye na.. par mai kya karu yaar? kya sab bakwas kar rehe hai woh..

Sir bol rehe hai.. sir bol rehe hai ki tu aab nehilautega.. nehi lautega mere pas..

he started laughing loudly... very loudly..

aisa kabhi ho bhi sakta hai? Daya nehi lautega aapne Abhi ke pas.. tu hi bol na.. aisa kabhi ho sakta hai? tu bol kar gaya tha na.. tu jaldi aajeyga.. laut tu ek

bar.. 10-12 thappar na maru mai na.. to chayn nehi mera.. yeh jaldi hai tera haa? 2 saal.. 2 saal ho gaya.. tu to lautne ka naam hi nehi leta..

he grabbed the frame more tightly..

Achha.. ek bata bata.. mai tujhe bura to nehi lagta hu na.. nehi na.. nehi na.. haa? nehi lagta hu na.. fir? fir tu kyu itna late kar raha hai? kyu yaar? baki logo ko

kuch bhi kehena ka mauka kyu de raha hai?

kya kya bol rehe hai Acp sir.. (smiled) par tu na bilkul tension mat kar.. tera Abhi is sab pe.. bilkul biswas nehi karega.. bilkul bhi nehi.. tera Abhi to sirf Maa

Durgaa pe biswas karta hai.. tere jaisa.. hai na.. achha kia na maine... tu lautega na Daya.. haa? bol na.. lautega na tu.. jaldi hi lautega na tu Daya.. aare bol

na.. (shaking the frame) bol na.. aare aise muskura mat.. kuch baat bhi kar.. dekh do saal se bas tu aise hi muskura raha hai.. bas mai bak bak karta hu.. aur tu

muskurata reheta hai.. aaj tujhe bolna hi parega.. bolna hi parega.. aur haa.. bas haa hi bolega.. naa nehi bolega.. samjha.. haa to bol.. aa raha hai na tu.. aa

raha hai na?

(loudly) kya hua bola na.. (shouting) sunai nehi de rahi hai tujhe? kuch puch raha hu mai tujhseee.. aa raha hai na? (tears started making its way) jawab de..

aa raha hai na.. kuch bolta kyu nehi? (he burst out in crying) kuch bolta kyu nehi hai tu? aa raha hai na?

he hugged the frame tightly... aa raha hai na? mere pas? he hide his head in his brother's ever smiling photo frame...

 _"Boss dekho na.. kaisa lag raha hu mai?"_

 _Daya asked Abhijeet.. but got no answer.. so he shook his head.. and hugged him from behind.._

 _Daya: kya hua mere Abhi ko?_

 _Abhijeet came back from his trench of thought.._

 _Abhijeet: kuch nehi.._

 _Daya turned him towards him.._

 _Daya: kya boss aaj puja ke din.. wo bhi Mahastami ke din.. tum aise udas chehera bana rakhhe ho? kya hua?_

 _Abhijeet: bola na kuch nehi.. (he tried to smiled) kitna payara lag raha hai mera Raja.._

 _Daya smiled shyly.._

 _Daya: offo boss.. mai sharma raha hu.._

 _Abhjeet smiled but.. again became tensed.. Daya noticed that.._

 _Daya(softly): Abhi.. kya hua hai? bolo na mujhe.._

 _Abhijeet could not resist himself from open up.._

 _Abhijeet(cupped Daya's cheek): Daya.. paa nehi re.. kyu mujhe kuch ajjeb sa feel ho raha hai.. aisa lag raha hai ki kuch bura.. kuch unhoni hone wala hai.. mai samjh_

 _nehi pa raha hu kyu.. par mujhe aisa lag raha hai.._

 _Daya: hmm.. tum nehi samjh rehe ho.. par mai samjh rahahu.. Abhijeet looked at him.. kal raat ko koi bura sapna dekha tumne?_

 _Abhijeet became surprised.._

 _Abhijeet: tujhe kaise pata?_

 _Daya: hmmmm.. mujhe le kar dekha?_

 _Abhijeet looked down and just shook his head in yes.._

 _Daya hugged him instantly.._

 _Daya: is liye mere bhaiya itna pareshan hai.. bas simple.._

 _Abhijeet(hugged him too): nehi Daya.. yeh koi peheli bar hai jo mai bura sapna dekha hai.. aisa ho jata hai kabhi kabhi.. par aisa unknown feeling kabhi nehi hoti hai_

 _yaar.._

 _Daya: kya boss tum bhi.. bacho jaisi soch rehe ho.. agar mai aisa sochta to tum mujhe darwaza ke pas murga bana dete.._

 _Abhijeet patted on his head.. and seaparated.. "chup kar".._

 _Daya laughed lightly.. "kuch bhi nehi hoga boss.. sabn thik hoga.. Puja ke din to aur bhi sab achha hoga.. dekhna.. aab chalo mandap mei chalte hai.. "_

 _DAYA'S PHONE WAS RINGING.. DURING SANDHI PUJA..._

 _Abhijeet looked at him with irritated expression.. Daya made a sorry face and went aside to attend the call.._

 _The puja of 48 mins.. taking 24 mins from the end of the Mahastami Tithi and 24 mins from the begining of Maha Navami Tithi... was finished.._

 _Abhijeet saw Daya was standing with a sad face.. he came to him.._

 _Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?_

 _Daya(sadly): bossss..._

 _Abhijeet: kya?_

 _Daya: Acp sir ka call tha.. mujhe aaj raat ko hi ek mission ke liye nikal na hai.._

 _Abhijeet: kya? par aise kaise? tu to leave par hai na.._

 _Daya: haa.. par yeh to undercover mission hai.._

 _Abhijeet: aare to kya? ruk.. mai Acp sir ko bol deta hu ki tu nehi.. mai jaunga.. mai tujhe nehi jane dunga.. aise hi subha se kuch thik nehi..._

 _Daya(softly): Abhiii... aisa mat socho please.. kuch nehi hoga.. achha dekho.. mere taraf dekho.. he lifted Abhijeet's face up..jane to parega na..  
_

 _Abhijeet was going to say something but Daya stopped him.._

 _Daya: kuch nehi hoga boss.. kuch nehi hoga.. Maa kar ashirwad aur tumhara payar sath le kar hi ja raha hu na.. mujhe bhala kya ho sakta hai? tum bilkul pareshan mat hona.. mai wapas aunga jaroor.._

 _Abhijeet(angry): kya matlab.. wapas aaunga jaroor? wapas nehi ayega to kaha jayega haa? fazool bakwas karta hai? dunga ek khinchke.._

 _Daya: ok.. ok ok boss.. mai yeh kehena cha raha tha ki mai jaldi wapas aa jaunga.. bas.. thik hai na aab?_

 _Abhijeet shook his head.._

 _Daya: aab muskurao Boss.. jane do mujhe.._

 _Abhijeet smiled and cupped his face.._

 _Abhijeet: dhyan rakhna aapna samjha.._

 _Daya: je bilkul.. and he gave him a tight hug.._

 _Abhijeet: chal mai bhi chalta hu tere sath.._

 _Daya: nehi nehi Abhijeet.. tum raho yaha par.. mai.. tum dono chale jayenge to.. sab dhoondhenge na.. tum raho.. mai chala jaunga.. aur chinta mat karo.. mai tumse_

 _contact kar lunga situation samjhke.. hmm.._

 _Abhijeet again nodded.._

 _Daya sat on the car.. Abhijeet was standing on the passenger side window.._

 _Daya: aa.. boss aur ek baat.. agar mai na lautu to yeh Puja band mat hone dena please.. tum pe chor kar jaa raha hu.. and saying this he ignited the car and drove off_

 _instantly... giving no chance to Abhijeet to say anything.._

 _Abhijeet stood there like a stachue.._

 _Abhijeet: yeh kya bola tune Daya? kyu bola?_

A tear drop fell down from his eye..

Abhijeet: kal aur ek Astami Puja ke din hai Daya.. aur ek Sandhi Puja ka din.. tu gaya tha isi din.. kal mai tera intezar karunga.. yah to tu lautega.. nehi to mai

chala jaunga tere pas...

 **FRIENDS... HOW WAS THAT.. GETTING NO TIME.. :"( :"( :"(.. SO JAISA BHI HAI MANAGE KARLO.. AAP SAB TO MERE PAYARE FRIENDS HO NA.. :)..**

 **SORRY 4 D MISTAKES.. NEXT CHAPTER BHI JALDI DENE KI TRY KARUNGI.. TAB TAK..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS.. THANKS FOR BEING WITH ME..**

 **THE STORY:**

It was the day of Astami Puja.. all were busy in that.. Astami Puja.. then Anjali.. and all the rituals.. nobody could understand anything seeing Abhijeet that

what type of storm was going on in his core of heart.. Abhijeet did not show anything outside.. he was normal as usual.. but in heart he was saying one thing..

"Maa.. aaj mera nehi.. aapka imtehan hai.. 2 saal se bohot saha hai maine.. aaj aapko mere sawalo ka jawab dena hi parega.. "

two persons were very much aware of Abhijeet's gesture and posture..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. Abhijeet ko pakka pata chal gaya hai..

Acp sir: mallom hai.. deha na subha se ek bhi baat nehi ki mere sath..

Salunkhe sir: naraz hoga tumse..

Acp sir(helpless tone): pata hai.. uske aankhe dekha hai tune? raat bhar roya hoga..

Salunkhe sir sighed..

IT WAS THE TIME OF SANDHI PUJA..

Pandit jee: sab ghari pe nazar rakhhiye.. 9:40 jab hi hoga 'Dhak' shuru ho jana chahiye.. aur tabhi mai Mantra shuru karunga.. yaad rakhna.. Sandhi puja bikul

samay pe shuru karna hota hai.. 1 sec bhi der nehi ho sakta.. thik hai na?

All said yes...

Pandit jee: aur haa.. is 48 min tak Dhak rukna nehi chaiye.. aur jabhi mai bolunga tabhi aap log waha rakhhe hue 108 pradeep prajwaleet karna..

again all assured him..

Pandit jee: Abhijeet beta..

Abhijeet: haa Pandit jee boliye..

Pandit jee: 108 biva patra tayar hai na?

Abhijeet: aaaa.. yeh baat to mujhe pata nehi hai.. achha rukiye mai dekhta hu.. (he called) Indrakshi..

Indrakshi: haa bhaiya..

Abhijeet: 108 bilva patra kaha hai? pandit jee dhoondh rehe hai..

Indrakshi: haa bhaiya mai deti.. maine hi rakhha hai..

Abhijeet: haa dekho jake.. he went away from there while calling another one..

Acp sir: dekha.. pretend aisa kar raha hai jaise kuch hua hi na ho..

Salunkhe sir: sach mei yaar.. par uske andar kya chal raha hai yeh to hum jante hai..

Acp sir: ghar mei thora rest to le sakta tha na...

Abhijeet came from behind..

Abhijeet: Daya mere upar is puja ka responsibility de kar gaya hai sir.. oldie duo shocked to see him..

Abhijeet: aaj jab woh lautega.. aur dekhega ki mai yaha nehu hu.. to woh kya sochega?

just at this moment they heard the sound of Dhak.. and the Ulu dhawani.. they looked at the mandap and saw Pandit jee had started the mantras..

Abhijeet: chaliye sir.. both started walk forward following Abhijeet..

Abhijeet was lost in his conversation with Durga Maa..

Abhijeet: Maa.. kuch bhi kar tu maa.. lekin mere Daya ko mere pas lauta de.. please Maa.. mai janta hu.. maine bohot galati ki hai.. aapne maa ko maine hi

mara hai.. aapni maa kaa katil hu maa.. par Maa tu to janti hai na maine wo sab jan bujh kar nehi kia tha.. fir bhi agar tujhe meri galti ki saza deni hi hai to tu

mujhe de de.. Daya ko nehi.. mai nehi jee sakta Daya ke bina Maa.. aur.. aur gar Daya ko mere pas wapas na lana chahti ho.. to mujhe mar dalo.. kyuki mai

jitejee Daya ki maut ka khabar nehi sun sakta.. (he smiled in heart).. sunna baki kya reh gaya hai.. fir bhi.. mujhe tumpe bharosa hai maa.. biswas hai mann

mei.. us biswas ko tutne mat dena.. please maa.. Daya ko la do mere pas.. please .. please please..

Pandit jee told them to light up the Pardeeps..

All started to do that except Abhijeet..

suddenly one of them noticed...

Girl: aare ruko.. ek bachake rakho Abhijeet bhaiya keliye.. unhone jalaya nehi diya..

Salunkhe sir: ruko Neha.. mai buala kar lata hu Abhijeet ko..

he went to call Abhijeet.. who was stiing at a corner with closed eyes..

Salunkhe sir put his hand on his shoulder.. Abhijeet looked at him with jerk..

Salunkhe sir: mai hu Abhijeet.. Sandhi Puja ke diya nehi jalaoge?

Abhijeet: jee chaliye.. he took a candle.. and came to light up the Diya..

he bent down and lit up the diya.. he closed his eyes and prayed for all.. "sab ko sab ke liye salamat rakhna".. he sighed.. and closed his eyes and was going

to extinguish the candle.. but stopped..

all the lights were fade for Abhijeet in absence of whom.. all the enjoyment was unreachable to Abhijeet for absence of whom.. through out the two years he

was waiting for whom... was present in front of him..

Acp sir(whisper): Daya..

All other(together): Dayaa... Daya bhaiya.. Daya beta.. Chachu.. Yaar.. all the address for Daya were heard at a time..

All the members present there were overwhelmed to see their Daya bhaiya.. Daya bhai.. Daya chachu.. Daya beta..

All of them ran towards himm..

"Yaar kaha tha tu itne din?"

"bhaiya aapse baat nehi karungi mai.. kaha the aap itne din hum sabko chor kar?"

"haa bhai.. yeh aapne bikul bhi thik nehi kia"..

"Daya bachha.. budhi maa ko aise satata hai?"

Daya came infront and hugged that old lady tightly..

Daya(in teary tone): I'm sorry Mani.. I'm really very sorry.. maine bhi aap sab ko bohot.. bohot bohot miss kia.. khas kar Durga Puja..

they seaprated..

Mani: Durga Maa ki jay.. lakh lakh sukar hai unka.. jo mujhe mere dono bete lauta dia unhone.. nehi to.. tere sath sath mai to Abhijeet ko bhi kho deti..

Daya looked down...

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir came near to him..

Daya instantly touched their feet..

Acp sir(in teary smile): jeete raho.. jeete raho mera sher.. nad he hugged his son.. Salunkhe sir ruffled his hair.. Daya hugged him too..

they separated..

Now Daya looked at him at last.. who was standing there like a statue.. Daya with baby step came near to him..

he was forcefully controlling his emotions and tears.. still he was sobbing..

Daya came to him.. Abhijeet was looking at him with a continuous stare..

Daya: Abhi.. Boss.. mai aa gaya hu..

Abhijeet was like just came from another world.. he was taking sometime to believe the scenario.. he looked at Maa Durga.. and smiled.. smiled broadly.. in

tears.. he was in doubt.. what he should do? he should cry or smile or laugh.. or what?

He again looked at Daya.. from his head to toe..

Daya understood his brother's condition..

Daya held him by his shoulder..

Daya: Abhi.. mai aa gaya hu yaar.. mai aa gaya hu.. but got no response from Abhijeet.. so he shook him a little with.. Abhiii..

Abhijeet(called him from his core of heart): Daya.. a tear drop fell down from his eye..

Daya instantly pulled him inside his arms..

Abhijeet separated him..

Abhijeet(restlessly): Daya.. tu aagaya hai na.. mmmujhe pata tha.. mujhe pata tha tu aayega.. (he touched his face) tu thik hai na? haa? chot.. chot vot to nehi

lagi na kahi pe.. (he touched his hands) aare haa.. haat pe chot aayi.. hai.. koi koi baat mai hu na.. mai thik kar dunga.. mai dawai laga dunga.. thik ho.. bilkul

thik.. ho jayega.. aur kahi.. aur kahi pe nehi aayi hai na chot.. achha koi baat nehi.. tu abb mere sah hai na.. (he cupped his face) tu mere sath hai na.. to darne

ki koi baat nehi hai.. mai sab thik kar dunga.. sab...

he stopped suddenly.. and then said..

Abhijeet(in low and weak tone): bas tu jana mat kahi mujhe akela chor kar..

this was too much for Daya.. he hugged him tightly.. and started crying.. And Abhijeet just surrendered himself to his emotion..

Abhijeet(crying harshly): bohot dhoonda maine tujhe Daya.. bohot dhoonda.. har jaga dhoonda.. kahi nehi mila tu.. bohot akela par gaya tha mai Yaar.. koi nehi

samjhega wo dard.. wo sirf mera khudka dard tha.. kisiko bata paya mai.. kisiko nehi..

Daya separated him.. and wiped off his tears..

Daya: Boss.. abhi mai aagaya hu na.. aab tum bilkul bhi mat rona.. aab tumhare sath mai hu na.. tum aab akele nehi ho..

Abhijeet: pata hai.. Acp sir bol rehe the HQ se kaha gaya hai ki tu aur.. aab.. aur mere pas...

Daya did not let him to complete the sentence..

Daya: aab koi kuch nehi kahega Abhi.. aab mai hu na tumhare pas.. aa gaya hu na.. he gave him a side hug.. and pointed towards the idol of Durga..

Daya: wo dekho.. Maa kabhi aapne bachho ko dard mei dekh sakti hai kya?

Abhijeet(like a child): haa.. maloom hai to.. isi liye to maine yakken nehi kia tha.. mujhe biswas tha ki tu ayega.. maine Maa ko bohot baar bola bhi ki woh tujhe

lauta de mere pas.. aur.. aur pata hai aaj kya hua? maine Maa se kaha tha ki do saal pehele aaj ke din hi tu gaya tha.. aur is saal aajke din hi mujhe mera bhai

wapas chahiye.. aur maa sunli meri baat.. hai na Daya?

Daya: bikul.. tumne dil se Maa ko bola na.. aur Maa ne mujhe aa kar bola ki bas bohot ho gaya.. aab kuch bho kar aur laut ja mere Abhijeet ke pas.. to mai

dudrte bhagte tumhare pas aagaya na Boss..

Abhijeet smiled broadly.. Daya too smiled to see that.. Everyody smiled seeing them smiling..

Abhijeet: bohot bura hai tu Daya..

Daya: dekha Maa.. kaise bol raha hai aapke bare bete ne..

All laughed out at this..

Daya: sandhi puja to ho gaya hai..

Pandit jee: sampanna nehi hua ha Day.. abhi aarti karna baki hai..

Daya(in fear): oh.. pandit puja mei rukawat aa gaya..

Pandit jee: kuch nehi hoga Daya.. samjh lo sab Maa ke ichha ke anusar hi ho raha hai.. aao.. aarti shuru karte hai..

THE Arti was started.. all were very very happy.. all were thanking god for returning their dearer one..

Arti got finished.. all took the blessings and the flame of the Pancha pradeep..

Abhijeet looked at Daya and smiled..

Abhijeet: pata hai.. maine Navapatrika ke signifiv=cence pata kar lia hai..

Daya(sadly): kya boss.. mere pehele?

Abhijeet: aur nehi to kya? teri yehi saza hai..(sadly) do saal bohot jyada hoti hai..

Daya(changing the mood): thik hai.. thik hai.. aab mujhe batao.. kya pata kia hai tumne..

Abhijeet: hmm.. to suno.. ismei jo 9 alag alag paudhe hote ha.. Maa Durgaa ke 9 lag alag roop ko express karte hai jaise..

banana representing brahmani

colacassiya representing kalika

turmeric representing durga

jayanti representing kartiki

wood apple representing shiva

pomegranate representing raktadantika

arum representing chamunda

rice representing laxmi

and ashoka representing shakrahita..

aur aise hi Maa ka.. 'Parama Pakriti' roop ko varnana kia jata hai..

Daya: you mean mother nature..

Abhijeet: absolutely..

Daya: wow boss.. kamal ka hai na..

Abhijeet(smiled): haa..

Daya: Abhijeet.. yaar kabhi socha nehi tha.. fir kabhi is Puja mei mai shamil bhi ho paunga.. aar aaj ke din lautna.. bas ek miracle hai na.. (looking at Abhijeet)

tumhe pata tha na mai lautunga..

Abhijeet: pata tha.. baat kuchaisa nehi hai Daya.. baat yeh hai ki mujhe biswas tha..

Daya: haa boss.. sab kuch Maa ke ichha ke anusar.. (they smiled).. boss.. dekho.. kya hai yeh.. bas ek mitti ka putla siwa to kuch nehi.. fir bhi...

Abhijeet: fir bhi hum inhi pe biswas rakhte hai.. actually hum wo almighty power pe biswas rakhte hai Daya.. aur usika roop dete hai hum isi murti mei.. nirakar

existence ko sakar banate hai hum.. jaise hum kisike tasveer dekhte hai.. ek phote frame mei.. unhi mei us insaan ko yaad karte hai jiska wo tasveer hai..

unse bate karte hai.. larte hai jhagarte hai..unse sukh dukh ki baate bhi share karte hai.. aur sochte hai.. haa..

humare pas hi hai wo.. bas ek tasveer nehi hota hai jo us photo frame mei hota hai.. hum jise dhoondte hai.. jise dekhna chahte hai.. jisse bate karna chahte

hai.. par koi upay nehi rehta hai.. use hum us tasveer mei dhoondh lete hai...

Daya: haa.. wo bhi humare mann ke biswas hi hai na.. hum bohot jyada biswas karte hai ki us tasveer jinka bhi hai.. wo humare sari bate sun rehe hai..

Acp sir(came from behind): bilkul waise hi.. hum Maa Durga ke murti mei unhi sakti ke prakash ko mehsoos karte hai.. jo hum mann me biswas bhi karte hai..

Salunkhe sir: aur thik aise hi.. humare biswas nei ek mitti ke putle mei jaan dal deti hai.. yeh Puja koi dikhawa nehi hai.. yeh humare mannke vabnao ka

vastavik roop hai.. jo hum sabke sath milkar batna chahte hai...

from behind all said "bolo Durgaa Mai ki"..

duo, oldie duo and all together.. "jayyyy"...

 **FRIENDS.. IT ENDS HERE.. I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY AS A STORY.. ACTUALLY I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING.. AND I THINK YOU**

 **PEOPLE WILL UNDERSTAND THAT..**

 **KISI AUR PAR BISWAS KARNE KE LIYE KHUD PAR BISWAS KARNA BOHOT JAROORI HAI..**

 **I'M REALLY VERY SORRY.. IF I HURT ANYONE UNKNOWINGLY.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES IN THIS STORY ALSO.. :p**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


End file.
